


Finally Awake

by PansexualPirate



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post danganronpa 2, Since it talks a bit about Nagito's death, Slight hurt and comfort, Smut, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPirate/pseuds/PansexualPirate
Summary: Nagito wakes up but... that doesn't really feel right. The last thing he remembers is killing himself in order to destroy the remnants of despair. But aparently that didn't work out. With a letter from Hajime, he decides to let him know hes finally awake, and to see how the other is doing.





	

Komaeda’s eyelids felt heavy as he finally pulled them open. It was strange at first since these eyes should have never opened again. The ability to live was something he'd given up in order to truly beat despair. His chest still felt heavy at the thought of what he'd done… but as he looked around, everything felt wrong. He was back inside his cabin. He should be dead, not looking around inside the cabin, taking in the dark walls surrounded by shadows as the man tried to take in what was going on. Nagito eventually came to the conclusion that his plan must have failed. It didn't make sense though. Komaeda remembered the poisons taking hold in his body, the dark walls that had formed around him. The heat of the fire as he finally felt death coldly tighten it’s grip on him. He'd finally felt that release of death. .. so why… why was he awake right now. 

 

Komaeda gripped onto the sheets of his bed, gritting his teeth for a moment as a sudden rush washed over him. He realised he remembered much more than just the school trip. Finally he could remember his days as a remnant of despair. The things him and his classmates had done they-they were unthinkable! None of them were for the sake of hope. How despair had been their only goal. Despair had fueled their every action as they acted like mindless drones, attacking down on everyone around them. The memories made his chest heavy. Why couldn't he just he dead? That was what he wanted since with death he'd never have to face any of this ever again. Komaeda could live knowing he'd truly destroyed despair. Instead, Komaeda had to deal with the fact that he, a worthless piece of trash who spread and worked for despair, was still alive and well. 

 

That was when another memory washed through his mind, draining him of anything but dread. He was too afraid to look. He knew there was something there, even if he couldn't feel what the fingers were touching he could still feel that something had bunched up the sheet where his left hand should be. That was where Enoshima’s hand had been attached to replace his own. It was a fate he really didn't want to except. Finally his pale green eyes looked down on the clenched fist. To his surprise… It was pure metal. 

 

Komaeda released the sheets and moved the had closer to his own face. He could hear the machinery inside the hand whirling as he moved and bent the fingers. They moved when he wanted them too and it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Gaining this new, robotic hand wasn't something Komaeda remembered...at all. With confusion he looked around. This Cabin was much different from the one back in the Neo World Program. Everything seemed to feel more real, plus, the large fridge he used to store the poison was gone. After a few more glances something else caught the boys eye. 

 

On the nightstand next to the bed was a letter. Neatly folded next to a bottle of water. In neat, perfect handwriting, Komaeda’s name was written on the very outside of the letter. With a small pause, Komaeda reached over and plucked it from its wedged position. Flipping it open and quickly reading it over.

 

_ “Good morning Nagito. If you're reading this it means you woke up while none of us were present. For that, I do apologize since it might be jarring to learn this all from a letter. Luckily there's less to tell you since you figured it all out before you....” _

 

Komaeda noticed the change of pace in the letter, as if the writer didn't want to think of Nagito’s Elaborate suicide. Which was strange because why would anyone care about trash like him. He knew they had all wanted him dead from the start anyways. Plus… using his first name felt like an honor he didn't deserve. Though Nagito sighed as he went back to continue the letter. 

 

_ “I know you might be skeptical about this but we no longer side with despair. We're free from it's grip once again. Some of our friends still have to awaken and when they do, we have to help them through this. Together, we are stronger than despair. And with time, we can fix our mistakes.” _

 

Now that was something Komaeda highly doubted. They had caused so much damage as the Remnants of Despair. They couldn't take all those lives back. It didn't seem how anything like this would ever work. With a doubtful sigh, Komaeda moved to read the last of the letter. 

 

“ _ Also, you can thank Kazuichi for your new hand. He got to work fixing it up for you as soon as we got back. Later you'll have to ask him to show you all of its additional features… And… Nagito. Please don't do anything until you come talk with me. I don't want you to get hurt. Please wake up soon. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hajime Hinata” _

 

Hajime… that made more sense. Out of everyone on the school trip, Hajime had always been the nicest to the white haired boy. Hajime had taken the time to show compassion to the boy, even when he was the horrid trash he was. Sometimes it had almost felt senseless. Why would someone ever be as nice to him as Hajime was. Hajime had always been a mystery to him, someone he could never quite wrap his head around. Hell, even now as all of his memories were returned he couldn't remember Hajime among them. The reserve course student was unlike everyone else in his class yet somehow was talentless. 

 

Komaeda stood to his feet. Stumbling a bit as he got up, almost as if he hadn't walked in ages. His frail legs moving underneath him as he tried to regain his balance. Komaeda took note that his jacket, t-shirt, and pants had been folded up neatly on a chair next to his bed. It made Komaeda pause as he glanced down at himself. He was dressed in his regular checkered boxers and a loose  shirt, one that just seemed to be a spare until Komaeda put on his usual wears. But before that, Komaeda wanted to see Hajime. 

 

He couldn't really explain the feeling. No matter how hard he tried to pinpoint the feelings, Nagito could never quite understand what he wanted from the other man. Plus he felt like he needed to apologize. To drop down to his knees and beg forgiveness. Do whatever it took to get the guy to forgive him. Maybe he'd try that stomach cutting bit he’d seen Fuyuhiko perform. That did seem like a good way to show how sorry he was for getting everyone killed… though Komaeda wasn't too sure if he was that sorry about the event yet. 

 

With one last glance around, Komaeda left his cabin. The moon was high in the sky at this point, sending down shades of soft light down on the dock in vibrate rays. The wood underneath Komaeda’s bare feet was cold, sending shivers up the lanky boy’s spine. He remembered where Hajime’s room had been in the Neo World and he wasn't surprised at all to see it in the same place. A small picture of Hajime rested on the door this time. Komaeda slowly walked up the stairs of the cabin as the cold night air seemed to cut through Nagito’s body like a warm knife. He slowly lifted up his new robohand, hesitating just a moment before finally knocking quietly on the door.

 

Weirdly enough, Komaeda already had the idea to leave. He was thinking of turning tail and going back to his room. Hoping silently Hajime was still asleep. He felt like trash. There was no way Hajime would want to see garbage like him after what he did. The letter was so nice though, as if written for someone you care about who's become ill. Except maybe it was really only out of pity. No one would ever do more than a bit of pitied kindness for the sad sack of garbage that is Nagito Komaeda. 

 

Nagito was just about to leave when he heard the lock on the door click and slowly start to slide open. Warm light poured out into the cool night, washing Nagito with the warm colors of the inside of the room. Komaeda couldn't at first, trying to blink the sudden brightness out of his eyes as he stared into the door. When his head finally made sense of what was going on, his eyes widened. At first he didn't even recognized Hajime. That was most likely due to all of the hair. Long, dark strands of it that almost seemed to be alive. They were all pulled up into a soft bun on top of his head. Almost as if it was a lazy way to control the thick amount of hair. Then there was the eyes. One was the familiar light green while the other was a vivid red. He was like a mix of two people he'd met before, pressed together in one small package. 

 

Komaeda watched as there was a look of surprise on the brunette’s face. Then it suddenly grew warm and inviting, the weird face Hajime always seemed to make when he suggested that they spend the day together back in the Neo World. “You're finally awake.” Hajime said with a soft smile, but he paused as he looked Nagito over more. “but… you didn't get dressed? Isn't it cold outside?” 

 

“Very,” Komaeda said as another chill ran through his body. “But I wanted to see you as soon as possible.”

 

Hajime paused before shaking his head a bit, taking a step back to open up the entrance to the cottage. “Well come inside. The last thing I want is for you to get sick.”

 

Komaeda didn't move off the step. He had no intention of going inside the other man’s room. This was where HE slept. His brain was slowly piecing everything together. The reason he couldn't remember Hajime… it was because he was never Hajime when he met him. No, he was the Ultimate Hope! His brain felt like it was spinning as he took all of this in, Hajime Hinata, the kid who surprised and impressed Nagito the most, was the being Nagito had always dreamed of meeting. His knees shook beneath him as he stared up at Hajime. His eyes wide as he could feel a bit of drool roll over one of his lips. Th-this was truly amazing!

 

Hajime frowns for a moment before sighing and stepping out to grab Komaeda by the arm. The white haired boy taking not how gentle the touch was. Just the little bit of touch set his skin on fire. Hajime slowly pulled Komaeda into the room, shutting the door behind the half naked boy before turning back to look at him. 

 

“I can't believe! I! Can't! Believe!”

 

“Nagito please don't.” he started as he took a few steps towards the other man. Moving to gently put a hand on his shoulder. Warm bursts fluttered through Komaeda once again at the sensation of the other man’s touch. 

 

“But you're the Ultimate Hope! You're Izuru Kamukura! You overruled my Luck! You SHOT me! It was so good I remember i-”

 

“Nagito please. We're not exactly the same.” Hajime had grabbed both of the other boy's shoulders at this point. Pulling the lanky boy closer to him as he tried to shake him out of his ramblings. “We're separate… but the same. Sometimes I'm me, sometimes I'm him and sometimes it's a mix of both of us. It's fairly complicated. I'm still figuring it out myself. But that's not what's important right now.” Komaeda paused as he felt Hajime’s hands squeeze his shoulders and even though the inside of the cabin was warm, it made a hard shiver run up his spine. Komaeda felt like he wasn't even breathing when Hajime leaned in closer. “Right now, I'm so glad you're okay.”

 

Komaeda stared into Hajime’s two toned eyes. He'd love to tell him, but he could really get lost in either of them. Nagito tried to pull past them,  to try and search the other man’s face for a chance that this might all be a joke or maybe Nagito was dreaming… but even if he was dreaming, he didn't really want to wake up. “Why would you ever be glad to see Trash like me again?”

 

The phrase looked like it hurt Hajime, almost like his words were a bullet. With a pause, Nagito was even more confused when Hajime leaned his forehead against Nagito’s. “Because you're not trash Nagito… you're so special to me… I-I thought you were dead. But you're okay.” He let out a short chuckle before a had suddenly appeared at Nagito’s jaw line as Hajime traced the bone gently with his thumb. “I guess this time I'm the lucky one.”

 

Nagito didn't know what he was thinking. The touching, the closeness, it was all almost too much. But those words, the ones filled with love and affection, those really killed him. They made his heart light and something spiral in his gut. Warm tingly sensations ran through every nerve as he listened to them. Those lips were so close. They moved with words Komaeda had never really heard before. It felt as if they were calling out to him, so soft and perfect. There was so many reasons why Nagito pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Ready to see where all of this would go and prepared to do whatever this man wanted from him.

 

Hajime didn't hesitate before kissing the other boy back. The movement was without hesitation and it caused the warmth in his chest to spread to the rest of his body. Their lips continued to lock. Slowly getting deeper and deeper. After a few kisses, Hajime pulled Komaeda’s body closer to his own, pressing the two boys bodies close. Heat spread through Nagito like wildfire. He was so deep into it already, the sensations, the kissing,  the skin on skin contact. Komaeda felt like he was almost a little embarrassed on how fast the heat in his boxers gathered, causing his boner to press against the other man already. 

 

Hajime paused a moment when it first sprang up. There was no way Hajime couldn't feel Komaeda’s excitement growing since they were so close. The Hesitation was killing Nagito. He figured this was the point where he got kicked out of the room.  Removed for getting so excited so quickly in this intimate moment. But Nagito was thrown off guard when Hajime pressed into a kiss even harder than before. Mouth open as he worked tongue into the other boys mouth. Now Nagito felt like he could die peacefully.

 

Hajime continued the deep makeout session with Komaeda for awhile longer. Hands gliding up and down his sides, tracing fingers over sensitive areas and eventually over his chest. Nagito gave a soft whimper when Hajime finally pulled away, however. Hajime looked him over for a moment, almost as if contemplating his next move. That was until he looked up in Komaeda’s eyes with a soft, passionate look. “Want to keep going?”

 

Komaeda felt how hot his own body was, how rosey his pale skin was at this point. How ready he felt for more contact than before. “I never want to stop.” was all Nagito said as he ran his hand down Hinata’s torso. Slowly sliding his hand down to feel how ready the other boy was. Komaeda unbuttoned Hajime’s pants before sliding them down. Slowly moving his slender fingers into the waistband of Hajime’s blue boxers. Nagito felt like he was going to lose it. Every fiber of his being was ready to keep going and out his mouth on every part of his new lover. It was something he'd wanted to do for a long time now. When Komaeda’s fingers brushed over Hajime’s member, he was surprised to find him half hard. Hajime let off a soft whine when Komaeda ran his fingers along the other man’s length. The sound made heat pour into every inch of his body. Looked like it was time for Komaeda to get to work so they could go even further. 

 

“Almost there.” Komaeda said as he dropped to his knees. Maybe a bit too fast as he might have bruised him, but, to be fair he liked a little bit of pain. Komaeda removed Hajime’s boxers, watching as his half hard length bounced out. Nagito licked his lips before moving closer to him. Slowly wrapping his mouth around the tip as he started to slowly suck him off. The brunette obviously hadn't expected this, though Komaeda felt like he made it really obvious. Komaeda’s head started to bob as he sucked Hajime off, slowly taking in more of his length at each movement. He could hear soft moans and whines from above. Just listening to the little sounds Hajime made caused Komaeda’s blood to pump faster. The sounds causing a sensation to string through his body like an alarm. It probably helped that Komaeda had done this a few times since experience allowed him to know just how to take him all in at once. That action caused a loud moan, causing another surge of excitement to splash through Nagito’s lower gut. 

 

Hajime was fully hard by now so Komaeda reluctantly popped his mouth off his dick. Running his tongue over the tip as a final good bye as he enjoyed the savory taste of his member that tingled his tongue. He couldn't help but think it was truly the taste of hope. 

 

“W-Why’d you stop?” 

 

Komaeda looked up for a moment before getting a big grin across his face. He couldn't help but laugh, though he couldn't help notice the sound made Hajime flinch. “We're going to have a lot more fun than that, Hajime!” With a slight smile he kissed the long haired Brunette up his body. Unbuttoning his shirt as he went up and eventually peeling it off the other boy’s torso. Taking a second himself to enjoy the warm flesh of the other man, running one of his hands up his chest. Then Komaeda went straight for the other boy's neck, living him a warm hickey at the base of his neck. Hajime reacted quickly, tugging his arms around Komaeda’s torso until their bodies were pressed close. A chuckle escaped Komaeda’s lips at the fact Hajime was trying to rub off on him a bit. He could feel the slight movement in the other man’s hips. It shot a hot sensation through his gut at the action. Hajime wanted him this badly? The other boy couldn't even wait to be this close to garbage like him? It shot warm sensations through his chest. 

 

The next motion was obviously what did it for Hajime. The second Komaeda bit down on his neck, pinching the heated skin between his teeth, that was when Hinata seemed to really lose it. He pushed him back onto the bed.  Komaeda landed on the mattress with a soft bounce. Pushing was a lot of fun, excitement boiled in every part of Komaeda as the other boy moved to climb overtop of him. Komaeda instinctively laying back and opening his hips up for the other boy. But that was when he noticed it… hesitation. Did… Did Hinata not know what to do? 

 

“As much as I'd love you on top,” Komaeda started, moving to run a thumb over Hajime’s lips, already missing the taste of them. “I'm not sure you know what you're doing. While I don't mind if you hurt me, may I suggest we switch?”

 

Hajime opened his mouth to say something. Nagito took in how cute he looked with his hair pinned up in such a manner as some of the long curls surrounded his face, escaping the loose bun on the boy's head. It was undeniably beautiful. “I don't ever want to hurt you.” Hajime said softly, moving down to gingerly kiss Nagito on the mouth. It was so soft… so gentle that it took the lanky boy off guard. Why the sudden sweetness? But after the soft kiss, Hajime shifted, allowing Komaeda to get up on top of him. A soft smile spread across Komaeda’s lips as the view changed for him. Looking down at Hajime like this was much different. His hair spread out around his head and went from cute to beautiful. Hinata’s eyes were wide and inspiring. They sent an unrecognized heat through Nagito’s chest causing him to plunge down and deeply kiss Hajime, spreading the other boy’s lips in a hot passion. Heat from both of their breaths washing over them in waves. Nagito felt his head grow fuzzy from the contact. His hand slowly working down the bottom boy's body, swooping over his soft stomach and around his erect member. His fingers gliding down to his entrance as he gently ran his fingers over the entrance. Teasing him while he worked on the deep, heavy kisses. Soft whines escaped Hajime’s lips and Komaeda slowly got him ready. Hajime’s legs slowly widened, allowing easier entry. He could feel how relaxed and ready Hajime was and how his body seemed to be begging for more. With another deep kiss to keep him focused, Komaeda slowly worked his fingers into the man’s entrance. 

 

The brunette gasped, his hips rutting up slightly as the pale boy got to work. His fingers working inside of him. Moving to open him up for what was coming next. Komaeda worked a bit to find the spot that would really drive Hajime wild. Every part of him wanted to be set that spark. To watch as pure passion lite up the other man’s face. He was already imagining the things he would say to him. The thought itself made his mouth water.

 

“Ah! N-Na-Nagito!” There it was. “Please! Aaah!” 

 

Komaeda felt like he was going to explode. Saying his name like that, he could barely hold back. He roughly worked the spot a few more times with his finger tips. Hajime’s entire face had grown red, his head rolled back as he let out gasps and moans. Fingers curled into the bedsheets as his hips rutted and moved with Komaeda’s fingers. Now it seemed like it was time to get to the grand finale.

 

Nagito slid his fingers out, which only caused Hinata to whine more. His face flushing as the other man must have come to terms with all the sounds he's been making. Miss match colored eyes turned to him expectantly. Teeth biting down on the soft bottom lip as he looked confused. Komaeda relished the moment for a second. The look was just too good. To have someone want him this bad, it was unimaginable. Swiftly, Nagito shifted above Hajime, moving to slowly press his tip against the other man’s entrance. Slowly he leaned forward, he was going to bite at Hajime’s neck, but soon a hand ran through his hair, catching him on his path to the gently skin of the neck and pulling him up to Hajime’s face. Without another second to spare, Hajime dove into a deep kiss with his lover, sending a sensation down Komaeda’s back. By the time the second kiss hit, that was when Komaeda slowly pushed in the tip. 

 

Hajime gasped around the kiss, taking in deep breaths before plunging back into the mess of lips. Komaeda was getting lost in it too at this point. His whole world focused on his lover’s pleasure. How close their bodies were and how he was  _ inside  _ of him. With each movement of his hips, he pushed more into the other man. Working fast to reach the point of pure pleasure. Heat filled every inch of his body at the sensation plus the moans that escaped Hajime’s lips. Nagito moaned as well at this point, no longer able to hold it back. By the time Komaeda had worked his entire member into his lover, the kisses were barely kisses. Just a messy attempt to lock lips between hot breath and thick moans. A bright sensation began to spread through Komaeda’s gut as he got close to that high point. His head growing fuzzy as his main focus became reaching a close finish. He was so close he could barely control himself. He found himself moaning Hajime’s name, which was returned with his own name from the other man.

 

Hot spikes shot through his body with a loud gasp as he was hitting the point. Warmth washing over him as he pressed deep into the other man, finally losing it as the two of them hit the hard climax they had been reaching for. Reaching his climax deep within Hajime. Without another second of hesitation, Komaeda kept rutting up against him as he wrapped his fingers around Hajime’s dick, yanking at it until the other man reached his climax as well. Nagito’s name ringing around the room as Hajime finally climaxed. 

 

Komaeda slowly slid out of the other boy. Whining as he sat up and slouched back slightly. At this point he was a sticky, sweaty mess. But he was surprised when Hajime crawled over, wrapping his arms around him and biting at his neck. Before long he stood up, gently taking his hand as he pulled him up off the bed. 

 

“What are you doing?” Komaeda asked as he watched Hajime closely. 

 

Hajime kissed his cheek. “We need to clean up. Let's go shower.” 

 

The two of them went to take a hot shower together. Washing each other's bodies carefully and lovingly. Komaeda enjoyed the chance to glide his hands all over the other boy's body. The chance to feel every part of him as he worked his way around every curve. Nagito also enjoyed the touches he received from Hajime as the boy carefully washed all over his body. The two of them eventually ended up locking lips again, holding each other in their arms with soft sighs. Komaeda didn't mean to say it, it slipped out… so many feelings were bubbling in his gut it was hard to handle. 

 

“I love you so much, Hajime.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Nagito hadn't expected the response at all. He'd expected to get booted, to get kicked out of the cabin for good. Maybe even removed from the island. But he had never expected his passions to be returned. With a soft sigh, they locked lips again. Getting lost in each other's arms. Right now, no matter what happened, Komaeda felt as if he could trust on Hajime. 

 

That from now on, he actually had a chance at being  happy. 


End file.
